Pan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Pan (パン, Pan) is the daughter of Son Gohan and Videl. She is first introduced in Dragon Ball Z and appears in Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. In Dragon Ball SF, she is the older sister of Maaku, the wife of Aple and later the mother of Hyo. 'Dragon Ball Super: 'Battle of Gods Saga and Resurrection "F" Saga:' 6 Months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Pan helps her grandfather Goku become a Super Saiyan God during the fight against the God of Destruction, Beerus along with her parents, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten while inside her mother's womb A year later in Age 779, Pan is born to Son Gohan and Videl. she is first shown being taken care at home by Videl, while her father, Gohan works as a scholar. Hercule also wishes for her to become his successor and Gohan wishes for her to become a martial artist. Months later, Piccolo is shown baby-sitting Pan, while her parents go shopping in Satan City. Pan is killed as Frieza was destroying the Earth; until Whis undid the even with his Temporal Do-Over technique so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. After that, Gohan returned back to their home and promised to protect them both as Pan smiled to see her father once again. 'Universe 6 Saga & Future Trunks Saga' A year later in Ager 780, at the age of 1. Pan is seen with her mother, Videl on the Nameless planet as her family and friends observe the God of Destruction Tournament. she is later seen with her mother, as Super Shenron is summoned from the Super Dragon Balls. After meeting Future Trunks, sje plays with him a bit, and he is suprised by how strong she is to be just a baby. 'Dragon Ball Z:' Peaceful World Saga 10 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, at the age of 5, very well trained by Goku. During the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai, she easliy defeats her opponent Wild Tiger. After the departure of Goku and Uub, Goku promises her that he'll visit her once in a while. (However he doesn't keep his promise) To entertain their family and friends, pan and her uncle Goten have a sparring match and she ends up winning the match against her uncle. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga & Baby Saga: 5 years later in Dragon Ball GT at the age of 9, Pan has gotten even more stronger. it is assumed that her father Gohan, and maybe Videl trained her, after Goku's absence. she is reunited with her grandfather Goku, and ashamed at how he been turned back into a child by the Black Star Dragon Balls, making him even younger than her. she sneaks aboard the Spaceship in order to help Goku and Trunks search for the Black Star Dragon Balls scattered across the universe. even not though as skilled as Trunks or Goku, her bravery for adventure shines. After crash landing on Imecka with Son Goku and Trunks, their ship is stolen by lord don kee's army, and they become wanted criminals on the planet, after they steal their ship back. After ending Don Kee's reign on Planet Imecka, they begin the offical serach for the Dragon Balls, along with Giru, who is now the Dagon Radar. during the serach comes in conflict with the Zomnama on Gelpo, The Para Para Brothers on Bee-Hay and Luud Cult on Planet Luud led by Dolltaki along with most of everyone on the planet, Pan is turned into a doll by Cardinal mutchy Mutchy. she is laterare abosrbed into Luud's body alogn with Dolltaki. after learning Luud's weakness from Dolltaki, she is later set free along with luud's other victims. On Planet M2, she fights against the Sigma Force with Trunks and Goku. she easily defeats Nat, but is knocked oiut by Bezill. she later is nearly defeated by General Rilldo, but saved by Giru. together with Goku and Trunks they try to rid the universe of the Machine Mutnat/Tuffle/Parasite Baby. After completing the search for the Black Star Dragon Balls, they return to Earth and learn that Baby has enslaved the entire population. on the Planet New Tuffle,she later witnesses Goku's ascension into a Golden Great Ape and helps him regain his reason and transform into a Super Saiyan 4 in order to defeat Baby. After the defeat of Baby, she later help evaculate the population along the the Z Fighters before Earth's destruction dued to the Negative energy of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Pan return to Eartht after it's revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and attend a party at Capsule Corp in West City. 'A Hero's Legacy (TV Special):' 100 years later after the defeat of Baby, Pan is now a grandmother. due to her suggestion they name the infant Son Goku jr dued to his resemblance to her grandfather, Son Goku. she starts to begin his training but it doesn't turn out so well as she planned. she later suffers from a heart attack forcing her grandson, Gouk Jr to go on a journey to find the Dragon Balls to help his sick grandmother. much after her grandson, meet Goku, pan shows up and recuse both him and puck in Mt. Pouza and together they all return back to Satan City (Orange Star City). Super 17 Saga and Shadow Dragon Saga: A year later at the age of 10, Pan participate in the Adult Division of the 31st Tenkaichi Budokai. Pan easily defeats two of the contestants. Pan later forfeits her quarterfinal round because she fears she will have to grow a mustache if she becomes the new champion. She claims it is because she wants to be more than a rich fighter. Months later, she help fight against revived enemies from Hell along with the Z Fighters thanks to a portal being open up being the two Android 17's. she is later attack by Geenral Rilldo along with Mr. Satan, but they are rescued by Son Gohan. Pan alogn with Giru, and her Grandfather Mr. Satan later she witnesses the Z Fighters (Vegeta, Son Gohan, Majuub, Trunks and Son Goten) fight against the newly fused Super 17. she later attacks Dr. Gero along with Giru in a attmept to try and save Vegeta, but she is nearly killed after nearly escaping Super 17's super Proton Flash, which kills Dr. Gero. After the defeat of Super 17, she is later seen helping search for the Dragon Balls on Earth with her grandfather (Son Goku), Trunks and Giru. soon afterwards, she and Goku fight against the Shadow Dragons released from the negative energy within the Dragon Balls. She fights against Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron and Oceanus Shenron. During he fight against Nautron Shenron, she is absorbed and later rescued by her grandfather (Son Goku). Pan is knocked out by Nuova Shenron. While Goku fights Nuova Shenron, she is attacked by Eis Shenron. she later watches the final battle against Omega Shenron along with her family and friends as Goku and Vegeta fight against him. after the defeat of Omega Shenron, Pan bids farwell to her grandfather, Goku as he leaves with Shenron and the Dragon Balls. she finds Goku's Gi, and Vegeta tells her to tresure them dearly, and she cry to her self saying that she will miss her grandfather. 100 years later at the age of 109, Pan cheers on her grandson, Son Goku Jr. as he fights against Vegeta Jr in the final match of the 64th Tenkaichi Budokai. she also meets Vegeta Jr's mother, Bulma Leigh. During the match she spot her grandfather Goku in the crowd and trys to catch up to him, but is unsuccessful in finding him. Dragon Ball SF After Future Saga and 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga 7 years after the battle with the Shadow Dragons at the age of 17, Pan now once again lives in Satan City with her family (Son Gohan, Videl, Maaku and Mr. Satan) and attends Orange Star High School in Satan City. She fight crime in Satan City under the super hero identity as the Great Saiyagirl along with Maaku (as the Great Saiyaman Jr.), and Aple (a classmate, and son of Shaprner and Erasa). After her identity is found out by Aple, they continue to work together and take a liking to one another. She teaches him how to control his Ki and how to fly. After her Grandfather, Goku's return back onto Earth, Pan participates in the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai along with the Z Fighters. At this point, Pan's hidden potential cause her to awaken her latent power and transform into a Super Saiyan, marking the her as the first female Super Saiyan ever seen so far. 'Nori, Gold Star Dragon Ball and Kobra Saga ' TBA Red Corp., Android 22 and Super 22 Saga: TBA Chocolay and Ark Saga: TBA Techniques and Power Ups *'Bukujustu: '''Also known as Flight. A technque that enable the user to energy to take flight in mid air. *'Ki Sense: The Ability to sense Ki. *'Ki Blast: '''The most basic form of Ki Blasts. *'Ki Sense: 'the ability to sense life energy. *'Maiden Flash:'A Full Power Energy Wave. *'After Image Technique: 'It is an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the technique's user is left *'After Image Strike: 'A advance version of the After Image Technique. * *'Masenko: 'An attack learned from Gohan, but originally a technique created by Piccolo. *'Kamehameha: 'Also known as the Turtle Destruction Wave. It was created by Master Roshi. Pan learned it from Goku. she can also perform the '''Super Kamehameha '& the True Kamehameha.' *'Maiden's Rage: Also known as '''Twin Energy Balls, Pan forms A Ki Blast in both of her hands and combinesthem together to launch a huge Ki Blast. *'Continuous Energy Bullets: '''Pan forms a Ki Blast in both of her hands and then unleashes a barrage of Ki Blastes. * '''Super Explosive Wave: '''A burst of energy emitted from the entire body. Pan's Version is known as Maiden Burst. *'Burst Impact: A Rush Attack similar to Gohan's Burst Rush. '''Transformations and Power Ups: 'Great Saiya-Girl:' Great Saiy-Girl (グレートサイヤマン 3, Great Saiyaman 3) or Great Saiyaman No. 3, is Pan's alter ego. After Omega Shenron's defeat, Pan began using a costume to fight criminals, after moving back to Satan City with her family. '''''Super Saiyan Pan first transformed into a super Saiyan while fighting against Android 18 in the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai in Dragon Ball SF. she became the first 3/4 Human, 1/4 Saiyan to reach this form, and also the first female Super Saiyan. ''Super Saiyan 2 The characteristics are similar to Super Saiyan, except the hair becomes spikier, and blue lightning surrounds the entire body along with the golden aura. Her attitude also changes drastically. Super Saiyan Goddess Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Goddess Super Saiyan (スーパーサイヤ人女神超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddess Sūpā Saiya-jin), also known as '''Super Saiyan Pink' (スーパーサイヤ人ピンク) is a unique similar to a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that Pan has the potential to transform and might have become a type of Super Saiyan never seen before. After all of Pan's hidden potential is fully awakened by Old Kai, Pan managed to obtain the power of gods and transform into a Super Saiyan Goddess Super Saiyan. she can only maintain the form, for a short period of time. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Pan Category:Canon Characters